notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon (NOTD)
Description :Recons are Marines who have served in the standard rifle companies and have returned to training to specialise in reconnaissance, and use of advanced personal technologies for stealth and target acquisition. In addition to training in moving silently and using special equipment, they are highly experienced in ambush tactics and are exceptionally lethal behind lines. They use special equipment such as targeting lasers, flares, cloaking fields and Reaper Mk 13 Drones. Independent, reliable and skilled the Recons are the eyes and secret hand of the Marine Corps. Starting Skill Flare (Q) *Reveals and detects in an area of 6 for 10 seconds. 15 casting range. 3 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Innate Abilities Battlefield Awareness Passive *The Recon, being the experienced scout that he is, can evaluate the detection abilities of enemies, allowing him to see their detection radiuses. Team Communication Passive *The Recon gains shared Marine Experience regardless of where he is on the map. =Surveillance= : Tier 1 'Surveillance Flare' The Recon tailors his flares to be more suited for surveillance of an area. Passive :Level 1 - Increases Flare duration by 2 and reveal radius by 3 :Level 2 - Increases Flare duration by 4 and reveal radius by 6 :Level 3 - Increases Flare duration by 6 and reveal radius by 9 'Laser Designator' (F) - Recon paints a single target revealing it to all allies, exposing its weak points and reducing its armor for 60 seconds. No cooldown. 5 energy cost. Can target items. :Level 1 - 1 armor reduction :Level 2 - 3 armor reduction :Level 3 - 5 armor reduction *Also unlocks Mass Designate (G) which casts the current level of Laser Designate on all units within an area of 3.5 but this does not designate items and has a 30 second cooldown. Tier 2 'Motion Sensor' Through the use of advanced motion tracking equipment, the Recon can pinpoint all targets within a certain range as red dots both on screen and on the map including targets in the fog of war. Gives detected units -1 armor debuff. Passive :Level 1 - Targets in a 25 radius are pinpointed :Level 2 - Targets in a 40 radius are pinpointed 'Supply Station' (V) - Recon deploys an immobile station at a target location that works at replenishing and restoring teammates (including Pets) within its Support Field radius for 25 seconds. 50 second cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - The Station replenishes 1 round, 1 health and 1 energy a second to teammates within the Support Field. :Level 2 - The Station replenishes 2 rounds, 2 health and 2 energy a second to teammates within the Support Field. Tier 3 'Drone' (Y) - Recon deploys his mobile flying drone that works as an extension of himself. The Drone has multiple purposes and skills that can be used. Only 1 may be built at a time. Reaper Mk-13 Drone :2 Inventory Slots (inventory restricted to certain items, yet to clarify the specifics) :Can level up, gains 10% damage per level and ?% HP per level. Max 10 stacks of damage upgrades. :Level 5 grants +2 armor. :Level 6 grants backstab. Reaper Drone Abilities: *Turbo (Z) - Increases movement speed by 35% for 5 seconds. 8 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. *Hellfire Missile (E) - Fires a missile that deals 300 damage in a radius of 3.5 and knocks back enemy units a distance of 1.5. Deals 20% damage to allies. 25 second cooldown. 35 energy cost. *Protect (W) - The Drone rushes towards a target Marine at 7.0 MS, placing a 200 point shield on them and stuns units in a 3 area radius for 2 seconds. 40 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. =Mobility= : Tier 1 'Escape' (W) - The Recon builds up a charge of energy in his suit and then releases it, empowering himself and his teammates with a 20% movespeed bonus and cloaking himself. Killing a unit with Execute grants a 10% movespeed bonus for 30 seconds. 20 second cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - Lasts for 5 seconds in a radius of 10 :Level 2 - Lasts for 10 seconds in a radius of 12 :Level 3 - Lasts for 15 seconds in a radius of 14 'Execute' (E) - The Recon stabs a unit with surgical precision, attempting to kill them with a single deadly strike. Massive and Heroic units take 400 damage and suffer 2 stacks of Open Wound. Deals 50% bonus damage if the unit is stabbed from behind. Execute kills grant no collision for 10 seconds. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Execute has a 40 second cooldown :Level 2 - Execute has a 20 second cooldown :Level 3 - Execute has a 10 second cooldown *It should be noted that Execute grants Backstab (attacks to the back and sides of enemies deal 50% increased damage) Tier 2 'Stealth Matrix' (W during Escape) - The Recon enables the Stealth Matrix, an energy grid that allows him to bend light around himself to render objects invisible when power is routed through it. The Stealth Matrix cloaks allies for the duration of Escape, and once Escape ends, the Recon remains cloaked at the cost of draining energy but retains the movespeed bonus of Escape. The Recon's personal cloak will break upon attacking something. Stealth Matrix can be activated during Escape with the same hotkey as Escape but must be deactivated to be able to use Escape again. :Level 1 - Escape cloaks allies. The Recon's personal cloak drains 1 energy per second :Level 2 - Escape cloaks allies. The Recon's personal cloak drains 0.7 energy per second 'Flash Flare' The Recon tailors his flares with additional flash powder to be more suited for partially blinding enemies with a bright light, slowing the movement speeds of the affected enemy units within the flare's radius. Passive :Level 1 - Non-heroic enemies are slowed by 20% and their detection removed for 10 seconds :Level 2 - Nonheroic enemies are slowed by 40%, Heroic enemies are slowed by 20%, and both have detection removed for 10 seconds Tier 3 'Refresher' ® - The Recon sends an echoing charge of energy throughout his suit, refreshing his cooldowns and replenishing his energy reserves. 45 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Resets the cooldown on all other Recon skills. Grants 30 shields and energy on activation. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team